Problem: On Monday, Michael and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 27.52 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 26.09 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Michael in seconds?
To find how much faster Luis was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Luis was 1.43 seconds faster than Michael.